Synethézia
by neireah
Summary: The upheveal of winter to spring led by the forest spirit, Maka. A very stressed Soul. One-shot, SoMa Waldgeist AU ( a gift for Eisshirmchen! )


Synethézia – Waldgeist's awakening

_This is a gift for the lovely Eisschirmchen ! I had this in my notebook for a long time already - Thanks again to Odat who helped me for the firsts parts :)_

The sun was rising above the horizon, carrying warm air that washed over the forest, melting snow until it trickled into the sweet grass . The birds were cheerfully serenading delicate songs, waking up the forest with them.

Winter was over.

There still was the vivid mists lingering between the trees, the buds that didn't burgeoned yet, and the aubade that wasn't at its full expanse, spring clocked in.

The white-haired young man was peacefully sleeping on a cavern, which was located deep in the forest, and that he had shared with the nymph. He slowly awoke, leaving the dream world, as he heard old familiar sounds, and feeling nobody near him. His body hurt everywhere, and had hurt everyday, since the first day of the icy period. He had kept company to the numbed nature spirit, every night, accosting the extreme cold.

He hadn't been capable of leaving her alone in this lurid, frigid, and ill-fitting cave, and prefered enduring the freeze with her for every night of the winter. He had laid his eyes at her powdery lashes, he was transfixed on her slightly parted lips — that he had craved kissing — and her long untattooed bare white limbs. Her creamy skin, insensitive from the glacial breezes, had not even shaked, and Soul had not been able to tell if she was breathing, or if her heart was even beating. It had made want to ear, to touch her torso, but he never dared, and anyway, he still had felt her soul wavelength, as low as it was.

Maka was a nature spirit, she told him, so she hibernated along with the forest, synthesizing with it. He couldn't help staring at her this way, he was human after all. He was horrified by the fact he couldn't be with her, that he had to share her with the forest. But she was too precious to him.

Soul blinked, coming back to actuality, and regarded the whole cavern, noticing that Maka was missing. He got up violently, throwing the blankets somewhere in the cave. Soul was overstressed. No, Maka , his Maka could have not abandoned him like that. He stopped for a while, concentrating on her soul vibrations, and his heartbeat slowed down, because he felt something similar. He left out the subterranean area, with the only sound of his shoes squelching on the mud that echoed in the empty place, following the vibes.

He squinted his eyes, due to the too bright sun, and had a hard time re-opening them. It had been a long time since his eyes had accommodated such light, considering the grey wintertide and winter weather of the past few months. He languidly opened his eyes to the warm sunlight filtering through the new leaves on the trees.

He didn't take much time understanding what was happening. He knew.

Soul didn't want to disturb the ethereal resonance amid the spirit and the stand of trees, so he walked quietly into the field, playing safe with the harmonious surroundings. He was marvelled by the sudden metamorphosis of the forest, the previous day was cold to death, the trees were covered by a snow blanket and the place was awfully silent.

Velour caressed his legs as he paced softly on the moss-covered ground. The psychedelic flowers exhaled their mild fragrances, infused with the peppermint perfume of the green petals of the rich brown pillars, and the earthy smell of beginnings and endings. These scents filled Soul's lungs, with neither the feeling of frozen bitterness or heavy iced fogs, instead it was like the forest engulfed the young man's body with the sweetest kisses.

The more he walked through the forest, the more he could feel the vibes closer.

He heard the wind murmuring his name through the sounds of the squirrels chattering, the leaves rustling, and even the insects churring. His heart was thumping like horses hoofs on a dirt road. Soul was frustated because he knew she was so close to him; Maka was playing with him, he was sure of that. He wanted to run, to scream. But he'd spoil everything.

He heard a laughter. Nobody was around.

Soul headed to the forest's glade, a place the Waldgeist used to go to. —It was a special place for both,where they had shared their first kiss. He remembered how anxious he were, how hard it has been. Maka was such a tiny thing. he hadn't known how to properly hold her, and above all how to kiss her. He had razor teeth! Anyway, she had guided him, even though she was herself unexperienced with these things.— Soul finally found his treasure.

Streams of light broke through the branches of the woods, spotlighting the gentle curves and peachy skin of the dancing naiad. Her gestures were airy and entrancing, with each step she did, flowers unfolded, petals were majestically floating around her, while she was lullabying something in a foreign language: it was the language of flowers. Her golden hair flowed in waves to grace her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her emerald orbs, that ressembled to the forest, framed by long lashes, seemed to light up the world - _his_ world. Her smile left him breathless, speechless, and blew up the darkest dwellings of his soul,with an infinite glow that radiates from her.

She came closer to him, and put over his head her own flower crown, then her hands slided on his face. She brushed his cheeks, then his lips, amazed by her lover's handsomeness. She almost forgot how he looked like. Soul cupped her face in his trembling hands, and wanted to tell her words she had to hear, but not a single sound could escape his mouth. It was the same for her, as their words vanished into their painful but gossamer tears. Those four months were so horrible.


End file.
